Enigma
by Saint Havocc
Summary: Sakura Haruno has changed. No longer does she depend on others but only herself. But when something happens on a mission leaving Sakura blind and in guilt it’s only a matter of time before things start to change in more ways then one.
1. Memories

**Author's Note: **This is my first Naruto fanfic and my first fic ever (I don't really consider the one I did awhile ago to be work. That's pretty much how bad it was!) I don't have a Beta so I'm on my own for now so be nice! This will be a Kakashi/Sakura story, Sakura being 23 and Kakashi 37 so no pedophile here! But realize that no one really falls in love over night so it will take sometime. Any who please enjoy this and constructive criticism is welcomed along with flames which will be used to light my birthday candles. Also this chapter is mostly a flashback as will be some of the 2nd chapter. So enjoy! BTW I've rewritten the first three chapters so check them out!

**Disclaimer: **Do you think if I owned Naruto I would be writing this lame story?

**Sakura Haruno has changed. No longer does she depend on others but only herself. But when something happens on a mission leaving Sakura blind and in guilt it's only a matter of time before things start to change in more ways then one.**

**Enigma**

Chapter 1- Memories

_All you touch and all you see,  
Is all your life will ever be.  
- - - Pink Floyd, "Breathe"_

Waking up to the sound of monitors beeping wasn't exactly what Sakura Haruno wanted to hear. As a matter of fact she shouldn't have been anywhere close to a building which would have such machinery.

But she could hear the dull, annoying beep and she knew something went terribly wrong. The fact that when she opened her eyes and could see nothing began to set warning bells off in her head.

Bringing her hand to her head to try and ease the oncoming headache Sakura could only feel bandages and as she moved her hand around her forehead and eyes that's all she continued to feel.

In a panic, she began to feel like she was hyperventilating as she shakily began to unravel the bandages around her eyes. Feeling the last remaining bandage slip from her face Sakura kept her eyes closed and then ever so slowly opened them.

She regretted it though, because the instant she opened her eyes a bright painful light seemed to explode in front of her, sending a shockwave of pain straight to her brain.

Sakura gripped her head tightly and couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain as it felt like she was getting her skull ripped open from the inside out. Gritting her teeth she suddenly wished to be enveloped into that wonderful world of unconsciousness once again to be rid of this unimaginable pain. But as quick as the pain came it began to lessen to a dull throb in the back of her head.

Eyes tightly squeezed shut, Sakura once again tried to open her eyes only to be met with total darkness.

_Oh hell no._

Something wasn't right, why was the room so dark? Why did it seem that even with her keen shinobi eyes she still couldn't see her feet right in front of her? As these questions seemed to barrage her Sakura tried to remember what happened in the first place for her to be laying in a hospital bed with no sense of sight what so ever.

Suddenly like a painful chakra-infused punch to the gut it all came back to her.

----

"_Ino-Pig."_

"_Forehead, just hear me out."_

_Sakura let out a loud sigh. How many times had she and Ino gone through this conversation? Sakura couldn't even count, it seemed like this was the main topic of conversation that her and Ino constantly shared._

_Shaking her head Sakura smirked at Ino's ideas and actions concerning the topic in which they were discussing. "Give it up Pig your wasting your time." _

"_Aw come on Sakura, you've got guys drooling at your feet 24/7 and you don't even give them a chance, it's utterly sickening", she said with disgust as she casually twirled her hair on her finger._

"_You know what I think you just might be a lesbian." Ino said this last part barely above a whisper with a playful twinkle in her eye._

_Reaching across the table they were sitting at in Ichiraku's ramen shop, Sakura gave Ino a good flick on the nose. "And I think you just might be jealous Pig"._

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh as her friend held a look of disbelief while rubbing her nose. _

"_Yea okay Sakura, who would be jealous of you and that over-sized forehead? I could care less if you have all these hot, single, bachelors flocking after you," she waved her hand in the air for emphasis " I mean come on, I got enough men to worry about I was only trying to get you hooked up cause your just no fun anymore whenever we go out . You seriously need to loosen up girl or get laid". Ino said this last part under her breath as she downed the rest of her beverage._

_Sakura gave Ino a smile and shook her head. If Ino wasn't her best friend she probably would of already sent her through a wall but Ino is Ino and by god if she hasn't been tempted before to do it. _

_It seemed now this was the topic of the day, __**everyday**__. Ino was always trying to get Sakura 'hooked up' but Sakura was just way too damn busy._

_It's not as if she was isolating herself from the whole male population, heck she'd had a couple of flings over the years. It was just now with her having a new team of her own on ANBU and working at the hospital whenever she had free time, her 'fun time' consisted of having a couple of de-stressing drinks at the local bar . She didn't need a man in her life right now to complicate things. Being a shinobi had its risks and being emotionally attached to someone would be her downfall. Who's to say she might go out on a mission and never come back? Or the other way around. No thanks! She already went through this before with a certain deceased Uchiha._

_Sakura was just about to tell Ino her usual 'I don't need a man' spiel but before the words left her mouth a young jounin was crouched before them, seriousness outlining every line on his face._

"_The Hokage requests the presence of both of you immediately". With those solemn words said the young shinobi was gone in a puff of smoke._

_All traces of laughter and smiles where now gone as the girls simply nodded and followed suit, one disappearing in what seemed pink petals and the other in purple smoke._

* * *

_Arriving just outside the Hokage's door Sakura and Ino walked in, noticing the 2 members of Sakura's ANBU team standing next to the Hokage's desk, a serious look painting their faces._

"_Sakura, Ino" Tsunade said in greeting._

_Both replied with a slight tilt of their head._

"_I have a mission for you all."_

"_Ino you will be temporarily transferred to Team Haruno for this particular mission."_

_Ino gave a curt nod in response to this new adjustment. _

_Taking four scrolls out of her desk Tsunade each passed one to the four ANBU members. Lacing her fingers together she lent forward, resting her chin on her knuckles. Looking at each shinobi in front of her she began._

"_This is a A-Class mission, there is a missing-nin encampment located in The Village Hidden Among the Rocks. Inside your scrolls is the exact where-a bouts of this camp. This group of nin's are holding a scroll, I want you all to go and gather this scroll without notice. No one is to know that Leaf was involved, leave no survivors "._

_Nodding their heads in understanding, Tsunade continued. _

"_I have been told that there is a total of 15 nin located in the camp. Sakura, as Team Leader I expect you to come up with a well endowed plan to obtain this scroll, I know you can do it. You all will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. It should take you no longer then 3 days to gather the scroll and return. If none of you have returned within 5 days I will send out an ANBU squad to retrieve you. Dead or alive" Tsunade sat up straighter at this point and gave a hard, stern look to all of them as if saying' don't even think about dieing'._

_Sakura smiled inside at the Hokages way of showing her care. Already though Sakura's mind was spinning with news of the mission. Her body was racing with adrenaline at finally being on another mission! It had been well over 2 weeks since such a mission was granted to her and already she wanted to get moving to the enemy nin camp. Inner Sakura couldn't help but whoop in joy and pound her fists into the air in excitement._

"_In this group of missing-nin there is a man named Ryouta Okamoto. He is a ruthless rougue nin and highly dangerous. It is unsure of the Village he is from but it is said he holds secrets of great power and influence. If any other Hidden Village obtains them it could cause serious problems. I want you all to be prepared and ready he is well trained in taijutsu and will show no mercy. I want him eliminated immediately."_

_Running her hand's through her golden locks, Tsunade sighed in agitation._

"_Not only are they holding this scroll they also have been pillaging nearby villages and __ruthlessly killing innocent people . Being such high class missing-nin no one has had the courage to stand up to them let alone defeat them in this village. When you arrive in Rock you will meet a man. His name is Sayuki and he will assist you as soon as you arrive."_

_Sakura gave a thank you to whoever was above for making Lee train her in this area of jutsu, and especially her speed. She winced though at the memory of always putting on those weights around her feet and the countless hours of having to endure them._

"_Memorize the information in the scrolls tonight and be well prepared tomorrow, you have much work to do. I wish you all the best of luck and return home safe. You're dismissed"._

_Turning and heading out the doors Sakura gathered her team for a brief moment around her. Glancing at the faces of Ino and her other two team members, Hajime and Ryou, she couldn't help but smirk._

"_Alright, meet at the front gates at 4:30 sharp any later and I will not hesitate to let you know how I feel about tardiness" a brief image of a certain silver-haired sensei flashed in her mind and the beating she never was able to give to him, " be dressed in full ANBU uniform with your mask and cloak." Gaining in return three nods Sakura gave one back before disappearing in a 'poof' of pink._

_--_

_The next morning Sakura awoke at 3 a.m. to prepare for the mission ahead. Dressing, Sakura slipped into her dark black pants, black mesh shirt and the grey ANBU vest. Sitting in a chair next to her bed she finished putting on her attire which consisted of her arm and shin guards and tightly securing her katana around her waste. _

_Glancing in the mirror Sakura smiled at the reflection before her. How long had she wanted to make a great kunoichi of herself? To finally be able to smile about whom she was? She couldn't be happier, she was the apprentice of one of the 'Legendary Three' and she had an ANBU team of her own! She had wonderful friends that cared for her and had finally matured into the beautiful women looking back at her. But suddenly that smile disappeared for a part of her had been misplaced and probably always will be. Memories came flooding back and she couldn't help this time but let them come. Memories of 'Team 7' but mostly of Sasuke Uchiha._

_He was her first love, granted it was a naïve love but a love none the less. What she wouldn't give to see his dark eyes looking back at her, a small smile gracing his lips like old times when her Naruto and Sasuke were together. Whether it had been out training or even at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. She missed the old days sometimes but she soon found it was never good to dwell on the past because all it brought was pain. And when he had died that terrible day he had took a part of her with him but even so she tried to forget about the deceased Uchiha and move on with her life. She and Naruto were the only members left keeping 'Team 7' alive and that was all that mattered. Naruto and she were best of friends and she couldn't ask for more._

_Sakura couldn't help but hate the sting in her eyes at the pain of those memories._

_Her love for Sasuke had died but she could never forget him as a companion and as a team mate who had protected her life and Naruto's on more than one occasion. She had come to terms with and made peace with her past, no longer wishing for it back._

_In the end the only other person that seemed to disappear from her life had been none other then her ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. Once each of Team 7 went their own ways it seemed he had just about vanished out of thin air. The only time she ever saw him nowadays was passing him by in the Jonin HQ or in the busy streets of Konoha, every now and then when she did see him all she got from him was a simple wave and a "Yo". To say the least she missed him and his old yet annoying ways._

_Shaking her head she quickly dispelled all other memories and thoughts out of her head and tried to focus on the mission. Glancing at the clock she noted it to be 3:45. Good. _

_Briskly walking towards her door she snatched up her cloak and mask, fluidly slipping each one on before leaving her home and the memories she hoped to forget behind for now._

----

_Arriving at the gate a couple of minutes later Sakura gave a sigh of relief in noticing that none of her team was there waiting on __**her. **__As leader of her squad she had to make a good impression and uphold her image, she didn't want to end up like another Kakashi that was for sure! She couldn't help but chuckle at his monotonous habits and how surprisingly none of it reflected onto them while training below him. _

_Relaxing against the front gates of Konohagakure, Sakura couldn't help but adopt one of Shikamaru's bad habits of looking at the clouds in lazy wonderment. It gave her a moment of solace and freedom, knowing that as soon as she looks back down she's back to business. It was little moments like this that she tried to hold onto for as long as possible, just being able to look up at the clear blue sky as the wind swept around you was like heaven in Sakura's chaotic world._

_Sensing the 3 ninjas around her Sakura hadn't realized how long she had been day dreaming but knew it was time to go._

"_Ready?"_

_Three masked faces nodded and that was all she needed before they were all gone in a blur._

_Little did she know that this one mission was gonna change everything that she once held and knew._


	2. Guilt

Authors Note: Hey everyone I decided to post the second chapter cause the first one is kinda lame with out it. So here's chapter 2 of Enigma! It will continue with the flashback as it's giving you all an idea of what happened. REWRITTEN.

* * *

Enigma

Chapter 2- Guilt

There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission...

_The trip only took half the day and before Team Haruno knew it they were before the gates of The Village Hidden in the Rocks. Waiting at the gate was a man, no more into his late 30's, dressed in a dirty pair of black pants and a white long sleeve, that's if you could even call the stained shirt white. Sakura could only guess that this man was Sayuki, as they approached. _

_Sayuki briefly bowed before them before addressing Sakura about the situation. _

"_Thank you for coming; you don't know how much we appreciate this. Shinobi have come and gone with no success and it seems the violence only gets worse as the weeks pass. We feared for awhile no one would come to our rescue and help us be rid of these rogues. Already in this village alone 32 are dead." _

_Sakura glanced around at the desolate, broken down village. The streets were bear and houses were falling apart and if she looked close enough she could see the terror-filled faces of the villagers peaking out their windows. _

_Sakura felt pity for those still alive._

_The man continued to speak of the situation and explained the where-abouts of the missing nin's._

_Pointing to a dark forest near the base of a mountain nearby he continued._

"_It seems they come from inside that forest. My sources tell me that it's about 15 miles straight in where you will come to a cleared out area holding their encampment. It won't be hard to miss, for there you will find your targets."_

_Looking at each of the shinobi's, the man shook his head sadly. "I wish you the best of luck and may Kami look down upon you with protection." With that Sayuki turned away into the village. _

----

_They were getting close._

_Sakura could feel her hairs rising on the back of her neck in anticipation as she sailed through the tree tops._

_A feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that something wasn't right, but she ignored it, dismissing that sixth sense without a thought and replacing it with nerves._

_Glancing back at her teammates she knew they were just as nervous and ready as she was. This would be Hajime and Ryou's first A-class mission but she knew they were well prepared for this. They were well trained and had been in some pretty rough missions before with her, especially Ino. _

_It would be nothing new. _

_They were little more then 400 yards from the camp ground and could distinctly smell the smoke of a fire burning._

_Slowing to a stop Sakura gracefully landed on the branch of a large tree. Ino, Ryou and Hajime landed on either side of her just as smoothly._

_Eyes focused straight ahead Sakura began to worry. Not only were they very close to the encampment but so far there had been neither traps nor genjutsus to stop them. Sakura had excellent ability in sensing enemy's movements and so far she had sensed none. It was time._

_Glancing at her team mates Sakura turned on her headset indicating to the others to do the same, and began to speak._

"_Be ready. I have a feeling something is up and I want everyone on guard and ready. Ryou come up from the left. Hajime I want you to come up from the right. Stay hidden until I give the signal. I'll go ahead while Ino brings up the flank. You know the deal, no survivors. Now let's get this damn scroll and then get the hell out of here." With that Team Haruno was gone in a flicker._

* * *

_It hadn't shocked Sakura when she found that the encampment was very empty and no signs of life were around. Bending low on the tree branch above the clearing Sakura assessed the situation at hand._

"_There's no one here Captain, its all clear" came the crackle of Ryou's voice over the head piece ._

_Hajime and Ino confirmed the same situation that they were all facing at the moment._

"_Alright keep your eyes peeled something isn't ri--" before Sakura could finish her sentence she felt a flicker of chakra above and the next thing she knew she was diving out of the way of hundreds of kunai._

_She heard the distinct 'thuds' of the kunai hitting exactly where she was kneeling not a second before and was now sailing through the air to the ground below._

"_Shit! Captain it's an ambush!" She heard the shout over the headpiece but was too busy fighting of more kunai aiming right for her. It seemed endless, the amounts of kunai coming at her, she had to think quickly. Dashing behind a tree, Sakura glanced up at the section of trees that the last barrage of kunai came from._

'_Gotcha.'_

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu!"_

_Dashing from the tree Sakura ran across the clearing the opposite way and could now here the sound of kunai sailing right behind her and then the sound of them embedding in her back._

_But she wouldn't be done off that easy. Her opponent was momentarily distracted as he looked on in annoyance at the poof of smoke and log landing right where her body should of been. Sakura took this opportunity. Quickly drawing her kunai she came up behind the rouge nin, bringing her arm done to slash his back._

_The man quickly drew his own and brought it up to reflect her kunai and then quickly drew another to slash at her legs._

_Sakura quickly somersaulted back on her hands to land a safe distance away but as soon as she was on her feet the man was quickly coming at her. _

"_Doton Doryū Jōheki!"_

_Sakura heard the muffled shout of her opponent as the ground below her shot up, tripping her up momentarily. But that had been enough time for another man to come sailing at her, fist raised, ready to send her flying into the earth._

_Throwing up a quick block, Sakura then quickly dropped to her hands to kick the mans feet from under him._

_He landed with a 'oopf' and then quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke, but Sakura was ready and as the man came at behind her Sakura quickly spun to land a hard chakra infused punch to his unprotected throat. She could here the 'crunch' of the mans neck but didn't have time to dwell on her victory before three more men came at her. _

_It was a continuous dance of blocking and dealing out damage and Sakura was beginning to question whether there was more than just 15 men that were suppose to be here._

_They were good. Already she had cuts and bruises marring her body and she had a funny feeling that a couple of her ribs were broken but she couldn't stop to heal them, she had to preserve her chakra. She couldn't under estimate how strong this Ryouta Okamto guy was._

_As the battles went on she began to worry. She hadn't heard anything over the headpiece, no reassurances that her team was okay. _

"_Meruhan Getto!"_

_Sakura felt a brief wash of her chakra flow over her as she prepared for her next attack. There were 2 men left both on each side of her in pretty close range. The man on her right was performing some type of jutsu but before he could complete it, in a flicker Sakura was before him punching him rapidly in the chest and then quickly delivering a powerful kick upward sending the man spiraling in the air. Before the nin knew what was happening Sakura already had a kunai lodged in his heart and was quickly ducking the incoming kunai from the remaining nin. _

_Sakura landed gracefully onto the ground before once again pushing off straight into the air. Sailing past the surprised man Sakura gathered enough chakra into her foot and then quickly, spinning , brought her leg down on the mans back sending him crashing to the ground. Soon after Sakura sent a good handful of kunai at the mans back._

_The man rolled out of the way but not before the kunai hit the ground and with an explosion sent the man flying into a nearby tree._

_In a flicker Sakura was before the badly beaten man, and with a cold look in her eyes sent a chakra-laced punch straight to the mans chest killing him instantly._

_Turning sharply Sakura tried to get a hold of her teammates but with no success. She had to find them and quickly._

_Taking off at lightning speed Sakura felt for any of her comrade's chakra and quickly found it up ahead._

_But it was faint._

_Sakura couldn't help the audible gasp at the sight before her. There Ryou laid or what was left of him._

_  
Sakura felt suddenly sick. How could this of happened? Sakura didn't have time to dwell as she suddenly felt an intense power of chakra coming from the east and more mixed in. Sakura took off on her chakra laced feet in order to get there much quicker before anything else could happen. Dashing out through the underbrush Sakura quickly came on to the battle before her. Ino and Hajime were both cover in blood, battle weary and looking close to death. They were trying to fend off the on coming nin and kunai that flew at them. _

_Dashing forward with as much speed possible Sakura barely got 50 feet before the powerful chakra she had felt before was now in front of her. Barely missing the fist that came down at such a strong force, Sakura glanced at the now crater like hole that she was just standing at. Sending piercing cerulean eyes to the man that the fist belonged too Sakura was surprised to find him quite attractive and even more surprised at the fact that he was now directly in front of her again._

"_You're playing with me now girly."_

"_You must be Ryouta Okamoto."_

_He shot her a smirk, that told her she guessed right._

_Sakura gave off a rapid succession of punches which were all blocked with much skill. Ducking low Sakura tried to swipe the mans feet from under him and land an uppercut at the mans chin while momentarily distracted, but he wasn't there._

_Sakura heard rather then felt first the punch that landed on her back and then she felt the pain as she was flying through the air._

_Sakura was forming hand seals when the next punch came from below her sending her once again in mid air. She was beginning to regret agreeing to this mission. It wasn't looking good but she couldn't give up. She continued with the hand seals not once breaking concentration._

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_5 more Sakuras appeared and took off in different directions. The real Sakura dashed behind a nearby tree, she needed time to do this next jutsu. _

_Sakura peeked behind the tree to see that three of her clones were battling Ryouta hand to hand simultaneously while the other two stood a safe distance away ready to jump in as soon as one disappeared. _

_She had some time._

_Running towards her teammates Sakura quickly slammed a nearby nin into a tree that was in her way and now stood back to back with Ino and Hajime._

"_Pig"_

"_Forehead, glad you could make it."_

_All three were out of breath but stood their ground as the remaining nin gathered around._

"_Where's Ryou?" The question had come from the bloody Hajime._

_Sakura just shook her head and Ino and Hajime knew. _

_Sakura heard a growling beside her which had came from Hajime. She had forgotten how close Hajime and Ryou were. They were friends at the academy for years, almost like brothers. The news of his death brought Hajime to such anger._

"_Hajime remain calm, don't be reckless."_

_But Hajime wasn't listening. The anger that built up inside him was so intense that he heard nothing of what his captain was saying and immediately got into a defensive position before running straight into the rogue nin that surrounded._

"_Hajime! Stop!"_

_The call went unheard as he was punching, stabbing, and kicking his way through the men. This outburst gave the signal to the remaining nin standing around and immediately Ino and Sakura were throwing up blocks and avoiding kunai from all angles._

"_Damn it!"_

_This wasn't going as planned. They should have gotten out of here with that damn scroll. As a team. But now Ryou was dead and Sakura had a feeling today just might be her last._

'_I won't go down without a fight!'_

_All three Leaf nin were deeply locked in combat with the remaining rogue nin's, it seemed things were going good for Team Haruno. Too good._

_But what knawed at her the most was the fact that Ryouta Okamota was no where to be seen._

_Sakura was dashing toward a burly looking man who had his attention set on Ino, summoning chakra too her fingertips Sakura came up from behind the man and easily sliced through his neck and then quickly moved on to another nearby enemy._

_Suddenly Sakura heard a cry from her right and could only watch as hundreds of kunai came sailing down around herself, Ino and Hajime, and on those kunai were little white explosive tags._

"_Activate!"_

"_Shit!" Sakura barely had enough time throw up her hands in a protective shield around her face before she was sent hurtling backwards into the forest._

_It felt as if every fiber of her being was ignited in flames and when she finally crashed into the trunk of a tree everything went black._

_Feeling like an eternity Sakura awoke only moments later to complete darkness and such an intense pain that all she wanted to do was curl back into unconsciousness. She tried moving her body upwards to stand but barely moved when she felt a tear at her stomach, tears rushed to her eyes and blindly feeling around her abdomen she was shocked to feel a piece of wood as thick as her arm protruding out of her stomach. it seemed also that one of her legs was broken and the other ankle was sprained. _

_It took every once of well being to hold back the scream of pain that wanted to rip past her bloody lips and even more to not fall back to the sweet serenity of unconsciousness._

_She lost the battle and fell quickly into a sea of black._

-----

_She was in a puddle of her own blood when she came into consciousness and noted that she was definitely in bad shape. She couldn't believe how many times she let her guard down today; she should have listened to her mother and became a florist instead of following her father's footsteps. She felt like such a pitiful excuse for a ninja but she didn't regret it one bit, she couldn't imagine being anywhere right then but on the mission ( and maybe with Shikamaru). Ino was in a load of pain and looking at the situation she was in Ino realized that one of her shoulders were dislocated and there was a huge gash that stretched across her stomach a few inches deep. Her vision was unfocused as she tried to look around but quickly noticed a way's from her the bodies that littered the ground and also Hajime's lifeless face._

_Whether it was from the pain or the barrage of emotions that assailed her Ino tried hard to blink back the tears that came to her eyes. She looked around once again to try to find the pink haired kunoichi, her last remaining teammate, her best friend._

_After what felt like the tenth time of trying to get to her feet Ino finally was able to stand with the help of a tree that she had landed into. Instantly she felt like sitting back down as soon as she stood when a nauseous feeling took over her, but she had to find Sakura._

_Her vision was blurry and her walking, unstable, as she limped towards the clearing that held her hopefully alive friend. That's when she saw the source of all her pain and anguish walk towards the outline of her pink haired teammate who sat crouched into a tree seemingly unaware of the danger before her._

_Ino couldn't think, she only ran._

_---_

* * *

_She had heard him coming as the sticks and leaves beneath his feet 'crunched'. He was doing it on purpose; he knew very well how vulnerable and defenseless Sakura was and wanted her to know how very close death was to her._

_He was no more then 50 ft away when he stopped._

_Sakura's breath became labored and she tried to quickly think of something to do but her mind drew a blank. She knew this could be it, this might be her last moment alive, and her last breathe. She knew that she could die on this mission, heck she should of died hundreds of times but it just never occurred to her that this could be it, that she wouldn't live to see tomorrow. It came at her fast and she felt like she couldn't breathe any longer, memories flashed across her eyes and tears began to well there._

_She heard the 'shink' as Ryouta Okamoto drew the weapon that would end her life._

_So this was it for her? Fine. She would die honorably as a ninja fighting for her country._

_A sense of peace over-whelmed her as she sat there in complete silence waiting for it to come. All pain seemed to vanish as she stared into complete darkness. She could hear him slide into a crouch and prepare to strike._

_5..4..3..2..1_

_She could hear the shuriken sail through the air, straight for her._

"_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_The single shuriken that was coming towards her now became multiple deadly copies each one ready to slice right into her. _

_This was it._

'_Naruto..Ino..Kakashi..goodbye.'_

_Squeezing her eyes shut she braced herself for the pain that was to come._

_And then she heard it. The sickening thud as metal entered skin and the pain filled gasp as they tore through. She couldn't see but she knew immediately who it was, the chakra was unmistakable._

"_INO!!"_

_Terror raced through her as realization of what happened kicked in. Scrambling to get to her friend that had crumpled to the ground became urgent. Ignoring the pain that ripped though her and the fact that most of her body parts could barely function, Sakura frantically felt around for her best friend that had just sacrificed herself for Sakura's pathetic excuse for a life._

"_Ino! Ino! Damn it Ino answer me, where are you!"_

_Then she felt Ino's blood soaked hand and immediately gripped it like a vice. The shuriken that where meant for Sakura were now buried into the girl in her arms. Sakura could feel the blood soak through her shirt._

"_Oh god Ino, no! What were you thinking?! Ino talk to me, INO!"_

"_Sa-Sakura, a-are you oka-ay?"_

"_You stupid idiot! Why the hell would you do that! How could you be so stupid as to do that! Don't you have any sense in that dumb head of yours!!"_

" _I don't re-egret this. " That small whisper tore Sakura's heart right out and made her spine go rigid._

"_NO Pig, your going to be fine where gonna get the hell out of here and your gonna live damn it! Do you hear me Ino! Open your damn eyes Ino! STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH AND OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

"_You're so loud Forehead. Don't worry I'm not sc-cared to die it's okay, bu-ut you need to-o live, please Sa-akura."_

"_Ino don't say that come on your gonna be fine! Please Ino don't go, I need you." Her voice cracked as she said this silently into Ino's pale shoulder._

_Sakura was beyond tears. Nothing in the world could have compared to the pain she felt so heavily in her heart. A piece of her was dieing with Ino as she slowly slipped away, never to be seen again._

_Sakura realized how much she had taken for granted, all the times she had come up with a lame excuse not to go to a party with Ino, all the arguments between them, all the times her and Ino would go to Icharukas every Saturday night, all the times they had laughed and cried together, would never happen again._

_Ino gave her a sad smile and slowly her eyes began to close and then just like thatshe was gone._

_Sakura could only stare in horror and hold on tightly to the lifeless body of her best friend. Tears came freely down Sakura's face, it felt like everything was spinning and the pain came full force. Throwing herself onto Ino, Sakura cried and cursed every god above at what they had taken from her._

_And then slowly the pain and sadness turned to anger and bitterness and in an instant with a strength she didn't know she had she spun on the man still standing before them._

_She knew where he was, she didn't have to see to know that, she could hear his chuckles from anywhere._

_With mock sadness Ryouta pretended to sniffle and wipe imaginary tears away, "What a pity." _

"_Bastard." The word came out as a whisper but the venom in it could burn through any heart or soul._

_Before Ryouta knew what was happening Sakura was behind him bringing a kunai down to stab into his neck. Quickly blocking it with his own, he prepared to strike her from the other side when the next instant she was gone._

_A powerful elbow to his back sent him crashing to the ground and then suddenly Sakura was upon him like a wild animal, punching and tearing at his face. Throwing her off him he immediately found her gone once again._

"_Bunshin Daibakuha!!"_

_Immediately 2 replicas of the pink-haired kunoichi were before him one grabbing his arm and the other his leg,_

"_What the-"_

…_and then there was an explosion._

_Sakura heard her clones explode and the screams of pain coming from Ryouta._

_Sakura had no idea where the strength had come from to manage it but with a grunt of satisfactory revenge Sakura dropped to her knees, barely feeling the blood that flowed out of her, unable to realize the fact that she too was close to death, too numb to it all. _

_She gave a smirk of satisfaction before collapsing to the ground into the sweet, infinite darkness._


	3. Realization

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little short, don't hurt me! -ducks- Any who I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated :3 REWRITTEN.

**Done with the flashbacks**

**---**

**Enigma **

**Chapter 3 Realization**

_Day after day. There's a space for me to fill,_

_and I can't find the words…_

_With all we've been through,_

_I'd never though I'll be losing you_

_and I would give everything to keep you here again.._

He was walking through the markets when he had heard the news. Whispers of sympathy, sadness and hints of angered reproach passed by his ears but he had thought nothing of it, just the usual gossip. Only when he stopped into Jiraiya's shop to pick up the newest book in his series, Icha Icha Paradise, did he finally understand what was going on. Jiraiya had a passive look on his face as he sat, bent over the counter.

"How's Sakura doing?"

"Hmm?" The question had confused him, now how would he know how she was doing? He hadn't seen let alone had a decent conversation with his student, well ex-student, in months. He had heard she was doing well, she now had her own ANBU team and was also a very successful medic, almost passing the Hokage herself. So when Jiraiya asked how she was, Kakashi was stumped.

"Fine, I guess?" Kakashi's eyes gave a sheepish crinkle as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess? Have you even visited her yet in the hospital?"

"I don't get where you're heading with this, to be truthfully honest I haven't really talked to her in quite a while."

By this time Jiraiya was almost fully over the counter in shock. The man had absolutely no idea what had happened to his student. Jiraiya was surprised that Kakashi hadn't heard with all the gossiping idiots walking around. The man was truly dense or just plain oblivious.

"I think you should go to the hospital and see for yourself." The way Jiraiya had said it with such graveness to it made Kakashi forget about his book and give Jiraiya a deft nod before he was gone in a puff of smoke.

----

He had appeared on the steps of the gigantic hospital and quickly made his way up to the glass doors. Pushing through Kakashi's nose was assailed with the horrible smells of rubber and antiseptics. He always hated hospitals and tried to avoid them as much as possible, now was no exception. Walking up to the front desk Kakashi was met with the face of a pretty blond maybe in her early twenties. Smiling flirtatiously she put down the magazine she was reading.

"Can I help you, sir?" The way she said it made it sound like she was willing to help with much more then what he needed.

"I'm looking for a Sakura Haruno? She's a friend of mine" At that, the blondes nose crinkled in distaste and she flipped through some papers nearby.

"2nd floor, room 3B on your left." With a huff of annoyance she went back to reading her magazine now completely ignoring him.

So Sakura was hurt, he had expected her to possibly be working in the hospital cleaning out a room or something, not actually occupying the room itself.

Not at all bothered by the women's display of irritation Kakashi quickly left to see his student, hoping that she wasn't as bad as he thought. Jiraiya had acted like something terrible had happened and he could only hope that the old man was wrong. Even though he hadn't seen or talked to her in awhile, he still cared for her and her well being just like he did Naruto and used to, Sasuke. They all held a space in his heart as much as he hated to admit it.

He could see the door as he turned the corner and began to slow down; a part of him didn't want to go in, to see how bad she might be. He stood now at the door contemplating whether to go in or wait, but before he could decide a voice from the other side had already made the decision for him.

"Get your lazy ass in here Kakashi." He couldn't help but give a little smile as he entered and saw the face of Tsunade giving him an annoyed look.

The smile quickly disappeared though as he took in the sight of the kunoichi lying on the snow-white hospital bed before him.

A bandage lay wrapped around her eyes while yellow and purple bruises marred her porcelain face. It seemed that every inch of her was either covered in bruises, cuts or bandages. She looked so tiny compared to the last time he saw her and the bed she was laying in only proved it as it seemed to engulf her.

To say the least, it looked like she went through hell an back.

"How is she doing?"

"Not good at all, she's blind Kakashi."

"It's known as cortical blindness, she had hit her head hard enough to damage a part of her brain that is responsible for seeing. Her eye's are normal but her brain cannot process the information properly. She won't be able to see a damn thing but there is still hope." Running her hand over her eye's she continued.

"Every day test's will be done and healing will be administered in hopes that her vision will repair. Unfortunately we don't know if it is permanent or a temporary loss. That's why the best damn medics will be here to run tests and heal the occipital cortex of her brain that was damaged."

Tsunade was looking at Sakura with a sadness Kakashi hadn't seen in a long time. He knew that Sakura wasn't just a apprentice to her but also like a daughter and by the looks of it, it seemed by Tsunade's disheveled, worn out appearance that she had been staying beside Sakura the whole time since the girl had arrived in the hospital.

"Besides the fact that she is blind she also has a broken leg, sprained ankle, has a hole the size of a fist in her stomach, a concussion and to make it all worse Kakashi she was the only one out of her team that survived…" Tsunade now had her face buried in her hands, no longer able to look at the girl who was so much like a daughter to her.

'How could the world be so cruel to such a wonderful person?' Tsunade had asked herself that over and over but knew that this was the life of a ninja. Lives were taken each day and with that comes guilt that she knew all to well the girl would be feeling as soon as she awoke.

Kakashi could only close his eyes in sadness and sympathy at the news he was just told. He knew exactly what it was like to lose team members, memories of Rin and Obito flashed through his mind; times when he felt he should have been the one to die not them. He was brought out of his memories by Tsunade's whispered voice.

"Kakashi, I have a mission for you."

He was confused at this, a mission? Now? As her student lay in a bed half alive she was dealing out missions? I guess there was no time like the present, but before Kakashi could get a word out she continued.

"I want you to watch over her till she is well, don't leave her side Hatake."

Kakashi was a little surprised and was about to talk his way out of this mission. Not because he didn't want to do it but because of the fact that she could find someone better at this type of stuff than him. He didn't know how to comfort someone let alone his former student's situation. She needed someone her age, one of her friends, someone that could give her the comfort she needed. Why not Naruto? Or Lee or Hinata? He almost opened his mouth to give her those suggestions when he stopped. Something was stopping him from saying anything, a feeling or thought that maybe he should just suck it up and deal with it.

Kakashi would not say anything. In a way he felt like he needed to do this, to prove to himself and to Sakura that he wasn't as selfish and devoid of emotion as most thought. He could do this, he could be there for her when no one had been there for him. At that he nodded his head in acceptance.

Tsunade gave a brief smile and walked out the door leaving the copy-nin to watch over the broken girl in the room. She couldn't think of anyone better and more trustworthy to leave Sakura with at a time like this. Sakura needed someone familiar, someone she was close too and could relate. She would have done it herself but being Hokage limits her time and she could only guess how much paperwork sat piled on her desk in the 3 days she was gone.

She was going to need a lot of sake.

----

He had sat there for hours next to her bed, eyes focused intently on her. According to the nurses that came in every hour to check on her, she'd been comatose the whole time which was a good thing considering she would have been in a lot of pain if she had woken sooner. She had acquired an intense amount of damage to her head but he hadn't been paying much attention to them instead he had been thinking about the young woman before him.

So much had changed about her, but it had been expected. He knew from the moment she became his student she would one day make something great out of herself, that Sakura would never give up in anything that she did and the young kunoichi never had.

All the times he had 'ignored' her during training to focus on her other two teammates was for a good reason. She had learned much more on her own, changing and striving into something great. In society today kunoichi's were sometimes viewed as not being as strong as their male counterparts. So he forced her to strive an work so no one would look at her the way some did.

Kakashi had been happy for her. He was always hearing how wonderful a medic-nin she was, always devoting her free time to work in the hospital whenever needed, plus maintaining a team of her own. The girl was everything an amazing kunoichi should be. So he quietly stepped out of Sakura's life, she no longer needing her sensei to guide her every step of the way. She had friends and family that loved her and would be there for her, she didn't need him.

But over the past couple of months he'd begun to hear things from Tsunade. How Sakura was becoming withdrawn, keeping more to herself and her work then any other normal young women. While women her age were found going to bars or dating, Sakura was always found at a hospital bed or out on missions. She was so busy in her work that she didn't have time for the little things in life, things that should be enjoyed now. Damn she was starting to sound like a female version of himself.

He was so lost in thought that Kakashi hadn't realized the stirring of the girl that occupied his head at that very moment, didn't hear her strangled intake of breathe as she realized her blindness. Only when he caught the movement from the corner of his eyes, of her grasping her head in pain did he jump up out of his seat and stand ready if she needed him.

Sakura was still as Kakashi watched her. He watched as emotion after emotion crossed over her pale face, Kakashi knew she was reliving what happened. After only a few moments Sakura's face went blank an that was when she went berserk.

With great effort Sakura began to flail about, trying to maneuver her body out of the bed, out of this hospital, away from everything.

Strangled muffles of "oh god" reached his ears as he grabbed onto the now hysteric girl.

As he held onto her fore arms she began to fight, trying to bring her fists crashing into his face but the instant she did she yelled out in pain as the wound on her side reopened.

"Sakura take it easy." Those words instantly stopped her from further trying to bash her would-be captors face as she recognized the deep, calm voice of Kakashi.

Immediately she froze. Why the hell was Kakashi here? Was she dreaming? She couldn't of been, the pain seemed to be way too real an the more she wished to wake up it didn't work.

She tried to speak but at first it came out a painful whisper an when she felt a cool glass touch her lips, she greedily drank the water. It felt like forever since she had drank an when she finished her second glass of water she finally managed to speak at a decent volume.

Kakashi was still holding her when she began to talk, whether it was because he wanted too or because of the vice-like grip she had on his arms to keep him there, either way it comforted her an made her feel safer with all the blackness surrounding her.

"Where am I Kakashi? Why the hell can't I see."

God she sounded pitiful an no doubt she looked every bit she sounded.

Kakashi released his hold on the now calm Sakura an sat on the side of her hospital bed, dreading what was to come.

"Your back in Konoha Sakura, you have been for the past three days."

He had stopped there. Not wanting to answer her other question but her pleading voice broke him.

"Why can't I see?"

Standing up Kakashi walked towards the window looking out onto the busy streets below, at the people of Konoha as they went about their way oblivious as to what was going on around them. Kakashi would do anything to be totally unaware as to what was happening inside this hospital room.

"You're blind Sakura. The doctor's are unaware as to how long but they plan on treating you right away. They said you took a hard hit to-"

"Leave Kakashi."

Surprised Kakashi turned to look at Sakura but Sakura's shaking back was all he could see.

"Get out now!"

There was so much raw pain in her voice that no one should have heard, Kakashi didn't even put up a fight. Putting his hands into his pockets Kakashi silently slipped out, closing the door behind him. He would stay outside this door all night if she wanted him too. Leaning against the now shut door he could barely hear the agonized cry as Sakura finally broke down.

Kakashi cursed every God above.


End file.
